The present invention relates to a tap water temperature adjusting device, and more particularly, to a tap water temperature adjusting device which can provide tap water at a steady temperature simply by turning on a hot water knob and a cold water knob.
Known devices for controlling tap water temperature are usually operated by adjusting a valve in a hot water knob and a valve in a cold water knob so that hot water and cold water can be mixed in a certain proportion to get a desired temperature of water.
However, the prior art tap water temperature adjusting device has a major drawback that it is necessary to adjust the hot water knob and cold water knob several times before a desired temperature of water can be obtained.